1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device, more particularly to a light emitting device having a heat sink with two retaining grooves and a mounting seat with two wings extending into the retaining grooves, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional light emitting assembly normally includes a plurality of light emitting devices mounted on a circuit board, and a fined heat sink for dissipating heat resulting from the light emitting devices. Attachment of the light emitting devices to the circuit board is normally achieved through thermally conductive paste, and attachment of the circuit board to the heat sink is achieved through silicone adhesive. As such, heat dissipating efficiency of the conventional light emitting assembly is poor due to the inclusion of the thermally conductive paste and the silicone adhesive, which, in turn, results in a decrease in the service life of the light emitting assembly. In addition, since the light emitting devices are adhered to the circuit board, replacement of a damaged one of the light emitting devices on the circuit board is relatively inconvenient.